


No Need To Buckle Up

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come sit with me for a minute?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods quickly, slipping out of his seat belt and into the backseat with Blaine. He stumbles a little, the lace of his boot getting caught on the center console, but Blaine just smiles at him warmly as he tumbles into the backseat. As soon as Kurt's upright, Blaine reaches down to grab Kurt's hands and link their fingers together, his thumb stroking at the side of Kurt's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 2x17. Title is from the song "Backseat Love" by N.E.R.D.

"I'll never get over how long your driveway is," Kurt says as he pulls up the circular driveway in front of Blaine's house, and Blaine laughs.

"Wait until you see our backyard. I should really invite you over sometime, maybe when my parents aren't around. It could be our next date." Blaine unbuckles his seat belt but he doesn't get out of the car just yet.

"... This was a date?" Kurt asks softly. Okay, so it's possible he figured as much, but Blaine never actually used the word "date" so it's nice to have confirmation.

"Of course it was a date, silly. How long did you spend picking out your outfit?"

"Half an hour."

"See?" Blaine says, grinning and reaching over to touch Kurt's thigh. Kurt's breath hitches a little.

"That's about ten minutes shorter than it usually takes me to pick out an outfit, Blaine," Kurt says, but he can't help smiling back. "I'm sorry about Karofsky, by the way. I had no idea he'd be there."

Blaine's smile disappears, his eyes filling with concern. "Hey, don't be sorry about that asshole, okay? He's not your problem anymore, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt says, and it's not a complete lie. "Going at him like that was stupid, though."

"No one pushes my boyfriend around," Blaine says fiercely, and Kurt's chest clenches like it does every time Blaine calls him his boyfriend. It's still incredibly weird, not only having a boyfriend but _being_ someone's boyfriend in return. Weird in the best way possible, though, Kurt thinks as he covers Blaine's hand, still resting on his thigh, with his own.

"Right," Kurt says, smiling at Blaine softly. "Besides, if they try Santana will just come save us both."

"She didn't _have_ to do that. I was handling it," Blaine huffs, and it's honestly one of the cutest things Kurt has ever seen. He's pretty sure Karofsky could have picked Blaine up and tossed him down the hallway with very little effort, but it's adorable that Blaine thinks he could take him.

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand. Kurt glances at the time on his dashboard and when he turns back Blaine is getting up, crawling into the backseat with his fingers holding Kurt's wrist.

"What are you--"

"Come sit with me for a minute?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods quickly, slipping out of his seat belt and into the backseat with Blaine. He stumbles a little, the lace of his boot getting caught on the center console, but Blaine just smiles at him warmly as he tumbles into the backseat. As soon as Kurt's upright, Blaine reaches down to grab Kurt's hands and link their fingers together, his thumb stroking at the side of Kurt's hand. Blaine's hands are warm and he's still looking at Kurt with a soft smile, and Kurt's stomach twists with something that's like nerves but better.

"Hi," Kurt whispers, a little stupidly, and Blaine lets go of Kurt's hands so he can reach up and cup Kurt's face instead. Kurt's breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut when Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt slowly in the dark backseat of his Navigator.

Kurt kisses back, slow and deep, leaning forward until his thigh is pressed up against Blaine's. Blaine makes a humming noise and pulls back, and Kurt is tempted to go up front and turn the lights in the car back on because he loves the way Blaine looks after they've kissed, loves how red Blaine gets and how his lips shine wetly.

"Can you-- if you want, I mean, you can come... like, here?" Blaine asks in a rush, still leaning close enough that Kurt can feel his breath.

"Come here like--" Kurt asks, breaking off because he has no idea what Blaine's actually asking.

"In my lap," Blaine says, and Kurt's suddenly reminded how red _he_ can get, heat creeping up into his face.

"Okay," Kurt says before he thinks about it too much, and Blaine's hands go straight for his waist as Kurt straddles Blaine on the car seat, both of them laughing breathlessly as Kurt tries to find his balance, holding onto the back of the seat on either side of Blaine's head.

"Hello there," Blaine says, staring up at Kurt, a small grin on his face.

Kurt shifts over Blaine's lap, spreading his legs a little wider and trying desperately to ignore how _close_ his hard-on is to Blaine's right now. Blaine's hands are still holding his waist, his bright eyes still looking up at Kurt, and Kurt finally ducks his head down, kissing Blaine hard and messy before easing up and kissing softer, slower.

Kurt slides his hand down Blaine's shoulder, to the middle of his chest, just resting there between them, and Blaine's fingers squeeze a little at Kurt's hips. Kurt takes it as encouragement and kisses harder, sucking at Blaine's bottom lip and letting his teeth graze it when he pulls back because Blaine always makes this strangled gasping noise when Kurt does that. Kurt _loves_ that noise. They're still new to the whole making out thing - the whole dating thing in general, really - and this is the first time Kurt's been on top of Blaine like this. He can feel his face heating up even more just thinking of it like that, but he _is_ on top of Blaine, and Blaine's hands are on his waist, and it's exciting to figure out what feels good like this, to figure out what will get Blaine to make those little noises. Kurt kisses down to Blaine's jaw, sucking at the skin there until Blaine's hands slide down from Kurt's waist to his thighs, where they're spread open across Blaine's lap.

Kurt shudders forward, his mouth open against Blaine's and his breathing shallow and fast. Blaine takes over, then, his fingers digging into Kurt's thighs and his lips hard against Kurt's, biting until Kurt is moaning and pressing forward, forgetting about trying to hide the fact that he's hard from Blaine because right now Kurt just _wants_.

"Yeah," Blaine breathes out, his hands sliding higher up Kurt's thighs and wrapping around his hips, and Kurt has a sudden, hot flash of Blaine just grabbing his ass and dragging him closer into Blaine's lap. Kurt's only a little surprised at how much he wouldn't mind Blaine doing that right now. Thinking about doing... _that_ sort of thing with Blaine usually puts Kurt in a kind of panic mode, but now that he's here and actually doing it he isn't thinking about that. He isn't thinking at all, really.

"God, you're so hot," Blaine moans, his hands briefly sliding over Kurt's ass and then skimming up to Kurt's back, trying to press him closer, arching his own hips until they're pressed together. Kurt just sucks harder at Blaine's neck, also not really thinking about hickeys or boundaries or how he can't afford to ruin his pants by making out with Blaine in the backseat of his car, because heat is twisting low and urgent in Kurt's stomach, and he wants nothing more right now than to chase that deliciously overwhelmed feeling.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whines, because Blaine keeps mumbling heated things and rocking his hips up, and Kurt can feel it now, where their hard-ons are pressed together through their pants, oh _god_. Kurt feels out of control, but in a good way, in the _best_ way, and he tucks his face into Blaine's neck and rolls his hips down experimentally with Blaine's, into the pressure that feels so good. Blaine presses him closer, his hands warm and heavy at the small of Kurt's back, and Kurt squirms as close as he can get, rolling his hips down with a gasp. Blaine arches up before suddenly yelping loudly and sitting back as Kurt blinks his eyes open, startled.

"What-- Blaine, what--"

" _Herman_ ," Blaine hisses, staring up Kurt with wild eyes and tousled hair breaking free from its gel - and how does his hair even do that, anyway, when Kurt was so careful not to touch it? But also-- wait a second.

"Herman," Kurt repeats blankly, still panting, and he's about two seconds away from calling Blaine a floozy and demanding to know who Herman is when he realizes that Blaine is staring at his chest. He looks down at his coat, realizing that the hippo brooch he was wearing must have stabbed Blaine in the chest. Oh. "I told you that you can't name my accessories, Blaine."

"If you're going to wear a hippo brooch, I'm going to call it Herman," Blaine shrugs, like that makes perfect sense in his head.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I can't believe my hippo just cockblocked us," Kurt adds sadly, and Blaine bursts out laughing.

"Oh god, Kurt, sorry, it's just-- you have to admit, it's pretty funny," Blaine is grinning now, and Kurt lets out a shaky breath, smiling back at him and moving to shift off of Blaine's lap. Blaine doesn't let go of his back and let him move away, though, and Kurt freezes and raises his eyebrow at Blaine.

"Did you want to go for round two?" Kurt asks dryly, and Blaine chuckles, leaning forward so he can press a kiss under Kurt's jaw. Kurt tilts his head up, his eyes fluttering shut automatically as Blaine's lips trail wetly over his skin.

"We never finished round one. Also, you said the word _cock_ ," Blaine whispers in a low voice, and Kurt feels the heat rush through him, closing his mouth against an embarrassing desperate noise. Blaine pulls back a little, and Kurt opens his eyes to see Blaine smiling crookedly at him. "But also that really hurt. And I think I might be bleeding?"

"You're _going_ to be," Kurt says, shoving lightly at Blaine's shoulders and rolling his eyes, hoping that Blaine won't realize how flustered he still is.

"Kurt," Blaine says quietly, tipping his head back against the seat and looking up at Kurt. "I had a good time tonight."

"You had an _angry_ time tonight," Kurt says, brushing one of the more rebellious curls off of Blaine's forehead, his stomach going tight when Blaine's eyes slide shut, his eyelashes impossibly long. "You're really going to have to work on upping your 'horrible person' tolerance if we're going to be hanging around McKinley, though."

"Yeah," Blaine says, smiling softly. "I guess Dalton's kind of spoiled me."

"I know the feeling," Kurt says, ignoring the concerned look Blaine gives him in favor of leaning down and kissing him sweetly, climbing off of Blaine's lap while he's distracted.

"Hey," Blaine says, reaching for him.

"Don't you need to go take care of your hippo wound? Besides, curfew," Kurt says as he opens the door and slides out, even though they both know they could fit in at least another hour of quality making out before Kurt would have to leave. Now that Kurt's thinking clearly again and he isn't quite so focused on Blaine's mouth and his hands and his _everything_ , he thinks it's probably a good idea to cool down instead of start making out again. It had been easy - _much_ easier than Kurt had thought it would be - to get a little out of control, and Kurt knows how he can get when he wants something. It's why he once put a padlock on the fridge door and made Carole hold the key so he wouldn't over-indulge in Finn's birthday cheesecake.

And Blaine, as much as Kurt never expected to say this about any guy, is better than cheesecake. Even when he's pouting.

"Fine," Blaine says, following Kurt out of the car. "Go on and be all responsible." Blaine follows Kurt around the back of his Navigator, moving in close and backing Kurt up against the driver's side door as soon as he can. "I'm gonna miss you," he says into Kurt's ear.

"You're seeing me tomorrow," Kurt says, unable to keep a small smile off of his face.

"I know," Blaine says sadly. "Tonight is going to last _forever_."

"You're so ridiculous," Kurt says, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's waist while Blaine pushes closer and closer so he can kiss at Kurt's jaw. Blaine stretches up to kiss Kurt's temple, and Kurt bites back a gasp when their hips press together and they're both still hard.

"Sorry," Blaine says, pulling back sheepishly, but he's staring at Kurt in a way that's making it _so_ hard for Kurt to continue being the responsible one right now.

"Right," Kurt breathes, letting go of Blaine reluctantly. "I should-- I should get home."

"Drive safe," Blaine says, darting back in and kissing Kurt quick and sweet.

"I'll call you before bed," Kurt promises as he opens the car door and buckles himself into his seat.

"Goodbye," Blaine says, stepping into the open door and looking up at Kurt hopefully.

"You do realize that you have to move before I can go home, right?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Blaine says, pouting his lips pointedly. Kurt rolls his eyes and hopes the interior light isn't bright enough for Blaine to tell that he's blushing as he leans down and kisses Blaine again, soft and fleeting.

"Good-bye, Blaine," Kurt says when he pulls away.

"Okay, okay," Blaine grumbles, pulling back and shutting the car door for Kurt. "Good-bye Kurt," he says, loud enough that Kurt can hear him through the window as Kurt starts the engine. Kurt's pretty sure that Blaine calls, "Good-bye, Herman!" as he's driving away, but Kurt ignores it in favor of grinning to himself and watching in the review mirror until he can't see Blaine waving anymore.

  



End file.
